


The Night Shift

by five_nights_in_my_house



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Animatronics, Balloon Boy - Freeform, Balloons, Bonnie - Freeform, Chica - Freeform, Foxy - Freeform, Freddy - Freeform, Mask, Robots, Romance, balloon girl - Freeform, flashlight, screams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-25 04:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/five_nights_in_my_house/pseuds/five_nights_in_my_house
Summary: I, Anna Alice, got a new job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. This place was supposedly different, especially since this was the grand opening. I was hoping that the nights would fly by and my shift would be over, but things didn't go according to plan.Five Nights at Freddy's Fanfiction Upload/Update Schedule: Every Tuesday





	1. Being Introduced

“And this is where you’ll be staying!” the manager cheerfully finished.

“Staying?” I asked. “Oh, haha, you mean for the night shifts.”

“Well, not exactly. This is your office and, well, sleeping quarters. Not this room, but the door in the back there is going to be. We’ll need you more than you realize.” he corrected.

“I’ll be living here?!” I exclaimed. I had family at home! Well, really just my mom and dad who could take care of themselves, but I didn’t want to be without them.

“Yeah. It’s obvious you don’t have your own home, anyways. What’s the big deal?” he snickered. “Have a good night. See you in the morning around 8:00 am.”

“Do you expect me to never sleep again?!” I yelled at him as he left me alone in the room.

I didn’t like to be alone. Especially not in this eerie silence and dim lighting. When was the last time these bulbs were changed?

“Wait! We have to talk about this..or something!” I screamed as I ran out of the office. He couldn’t just leave me here.

But he did. I was alone in the dark, quiet building. Or so I thought.


	2. Grins & Giggles

“Ring, ring, ring.” screeched the phone. “Ring, ring, ring!”

Ouch, my ears. They need to replace that damned thing. At least it got rid of the silence, I guess.

I began to walk back to the office from the front entrance. As I walked past the stage, I could have sworn someone was watching me. Their eyes were burning through my skin.

“Hello?” I questioned. I don’t know why I did it, I’m usually not as dumb as the people in the horror movies.

“If anyone’s there, I’m calling cops!” I don’t know why I said that. Maybe it was a mistake because afterward, I felt like there was something behind me the entire jog back.

Oh dammit, the phone. It had stopped ringing, but I picked it up anyways. There was someone there.

“Hello, hello?” the voice said. It sounded like he was talking on its last bit of breath.

The voice continued talking about this and that. I wasn’t focusing on the words, though. I was focusing on the voice. On the background. There couldn’t have been anyone on the phone.

There was a problem with that phone call. There was no background. Besides his voice, there was nothing.

“Sir, where are you calling from?” I asked. There’s always a background. The sound of slight movements, a TV, something!

“Oh, I forgot to mention, the robots like to move around at night.” it said. Was he dodging my question, or did he not hear it?

“Sir?” I inquired. Strange.

“And Foxy…” he continued. There was a loud, high-pitched noise. It was like someone had just put another phone against that one.

It felt like my ears were going to bleed, so I quickly put the phone back on its stand. It felt so hot and stuffy in that office. I was sweating.

There was a loud thud, as if metal just hit something. Then another. It sounded a bit like footsteps, but that was impossible. There’s no metal man.

I took off my security jacket and hat then sat down in the spinning office chair in front of the monitors. As I toyed with the screens, I somehow flipped to the security footage. There was a big, blue bunny made out of metal in one of the rooms.

There was those booming sounds again. It sounded...close. The camera cut out, switched to another screen. I found out how to go back and was pretty shocked. That huge rabbit was gone.

Bang, bang, bang. I looked to my left where there was a pointless vent, too large for really anything. I don’t know why, but there was a button above it.

Being me, I immediately pressed it. The vent lit up and, to my surprise, there was Blue. How was is small enough to fit in this damn thing? I know it’s large, but not that large.

I’m gonna be living and working with walking robots?! I needed to get the hell out of there. I could have. Easily.

Something stopped me, though. It was...that smile. The thing just smile at me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!


End file.
